interes instantaneo
by Exotos135
Summary: Isabella ha estado prestando mas atencion a Ferb que a Phineas,como se sentira el de esto?...el summary es pesimo lo se.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb le pertenece a:disney

Casa de los Fletcher's,Cuarto de Phineas&Ferb "9:00 AM"

(en su cuarto,Phineas y Ferb acababan de despertar)

Phineas:buenos dias Ferb.

Ferb:...

Phineas:sabes algo,Isabella a estado viendote mucho,que crees que signifique?

Ferb:...

Phineas:tampoco yo,aun asi,tengo una idea de lo que vamos a hacer hoy Ferb!,oye y Perry?

Perry:_ctrtrtr._

Phineas:ah ahi estas,falsa alarma Ferb,el esta aqui.

Ferb:...

(Phineas salto de su cama y se fue a cambiar)

Phineas:cual es el mejor,Ferb?..normal o nuevo?

Ferb:...

Phineas:entonces el normal!

(Phineas se puso su atuendo y fue abajo)

Phineas:oye Ferb,vienes ahora o estas ocupado?

Ferb:...

Phineas:esta bien,tarda todo lo que quieras!

(Phineas fue a la cocina i empezo a comer su desayuno)

Linda:buenos dias Phineas.

Phineas:buenos dias mama.

Linda:como estas hoy?

Phineas:bien,pero Isabella a estado rara.

Linda:como que rara?

Phineas:ella a estado viendo y preguntado mas a Ferb que a mi.

Linda:no estaras celoso de Ferb,cariño?

Phineas:que?pfft,no...nono,solo que usualmente Isabella me preguntaba _"que estas haciendo?" _cada vez que venia.

Linda:uh-huh.

Phineas:desde la semana pasada,ella parece esta mas interesada en Ferb.

Linda:y eso es malo _porque_?

Phineas:no,me agrada que Ferb tenga a alguien que lo quiera sin que el use sus trucos "_casanova_".

Linda:si esos trucos suyos siempre alejaban a las chicas de el...que trucos "_casanova_" te refieres?

Phineas:no quieres saber,aun asi,hoy he ideado un plan para saber por que ella actua tan rara.

Linda:suerte.

Phineas:gracias.

(Phineas termino su desayuno y se fue al patio,donde Ferb ya estaba)

Phineas:hola Ferb.

Ferb:...

Phineas:a quien esperas,a Isabella?

Ferb:...

Phineas:lo sabia,y dime,como ha estado la situacion del raro interes que tiene Isabella por ti?

Ferb:...

Phineas:yo tambien estaria nervioso.

(en ese momento,Isabella llego diciendo su frase)

Isabella:hola Phineas,Ferb,que estan haciendo?

Phineas:eso quiero saber,que vamos a hacer Ferb?

Ferb:...

Phineas:asi,no te lo dije.

Isabella:como es que tu sabes lo que esta diciendo si nisiquiera esta habalando,Phineas?

Phineas:facil;_**leo su menteee!**_

Isabella:_puedes hacer eso?!_

Phineas:nah,solo bromeaba,lei el libreto.

Isabella:oh,entonces nos vamos,Ferb?

Phineas:para donde van?

Ferb:...

Phineas:secreto eeeh?...entonces no metere my nariz en los asuntos de my hermano,diviertanse.

(mientras se ivan,ambos,especificamente Isabella,hablaron un poco)

Isabella:oye Ferb,Phineas de verdad tiene nariz?

Ferb:...

Isabella:oh,pense que era parte de su rostro.

Ferb:...

Isabella:no,no lo digo para ofenderlo.

Ferb:...

Isabella:es que su cabeza es tan triangular que empezaba a dudar si tenia una nariz.

Ferb:...

Isabella:me alegro de que entiendas.

Ferb:...

Isabella:entonces,que quieres comer?

Ferb:...

Isabella:entonces sera Pizza!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb le pertenece a:disney

Campamento de las Chicas del Lado del Fuego,Restaurante "10:00 AM"

(en el restaurante,Isabella y Ferb estaban comiendo Pizza)

Isabella:esta Pizza esta rica!

Ferb:...

Isabella:no,no rica en dinero,rica en sabor!

Ferb:...

Isabella:no,no cuesta mucho,solo cuesta como 9 dollares aqui.

Ferb:...

Isabella:oye,se que esto es muy raro,es igual de raro para mi de lo raro que es para ti.

Ferb:...

Isabella:si,se que usarte como cita no servira para poner celoso a Phineas.

Ferb:...

Isabella:pero jamas dije que te usaria para poner celoso a Phineas,ademas tu tambien aceptaste!

Ferb:...

Isabella:no,solamente quiero pasar algo de tiempo contigo.

Ferb:...

Isabella:no,no tiene nada que ver con Phineas.

Ferb:...

Isabella:que no!

Ferb:...

Isabella:que no!

Ferb:...

Isabella:que no!

Ferb:...

Isabella:no jugare tus juegos infantiles...que no!

Ferb:...

Isabella:aun asi,me alegra de que hablemos.

Ferb:...

Isabella:que no se trata de Phineas!

(en ese momento,Gretchen camino hacia ellos)

Gretchen:umm,lider Isabella?

Isabella:si Gretchen?

Gretchen:se volvio loca o algo asi?

Isabella:...y porque preguntas eso?

Gretchen:es que esta hablando sola.

Isabella:no,no es cierto,Ferb esta conmigo.

Gretchen:pero el nisiquiera esta hablando,ademas el es mi novio!

Isabella:no te preocupes,puedo leer su menteee!

Gretchen:en serio?!

Isabella:nah,lei el libreto.

Gretchen:ah,pero cual es su excusa de salir con mi novio?

Isabella:solo comemos pizza,nos permitirias hacer eso?

Gretchen:pues si,pero no vayan muy rapido!

Isabella:no lo haremos,verdad Ferb?

Ferb:...

Gretchen:bueno,si lo que dices es cierto,entonces me voy.

(Gretchen se fue)

Isabella:adios Gretchen,no sabia que tenias novia Ferb.

Ferb:...

Isabella:no,no estoy celosa.

Ferb:...

Isabella:solo come tu pizza.

(mientras tanto,en la Casa de los Fletchers,Phineas consulto con su hermana Candace,quien estaba mirando television)

Phineas:Candace?

Candace:que quieres?

Phineas:puedo preguntarte algo?

Candace:depende,tienes algo que preguntar?

Phineas:Isabella ha estado mas interesada en Ferb que en mi ultimamente.

Candace:logico.

Phineas:es como si,ella estuviera enamorada de Ferb.

Candace:ahora eso es ilogico.

Phineas:ella suele decir su frase a Ferb y no a mi.

Candace:eso es mas ilogico.

Phineas:i nisiquiera se interesa en lo que voy a hacer hoy.

Candace(sarcastica):como es que el mundo no se a ido patas arriba?

Phineas:asi que,que crees que este pasando?

Candace:Phineas,Phineas,Phineas,ven aqui tu pequeño gusano de tierra pelirojo y fastidioso!

(Candace agarro a Phineas y lo levanto)

Phineas:por alguna razon,esa frase me ofendio,_y mucho._

Candace:_quieres saber que esta pasando?_

Phineas:_siiii?_

Candace:_de verdad quieres sabeeer?_

Phineas:_siiii?_

Candace:_estas segurooo?_

Phineas:_siiiiiiii?_

Candace:**ESTAN SALIENDO!..CITAS,CELOS,**_**REGALOS!**_

Phineas:no han hecho la segunda o tercera todavia.

Candace:**LO QUE SEA!..ESTAN SALIENDO!..DEJA DE SER UN PEDAZO DE ORNITORRINCO INGENUO Y **_**ABRE TUS OJOS!**_

(Candace dejo de agarrar a Phineas y el se callo al piso)

Phineas:pero ya tengo los ojos abiertos.

Candace:lo que sea,solamente vete de mi vista pedazo de gusano,no estoy de buen humor.

Phineas:esta bien,gracias Candace.

Candace:pudrete.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb le pertenece a:disney

Casa de los Fletcher's,Patio "11:30 AM"

(en el patio,Phineas esperaba a Ferb y Isabella,quienes llegaron en ese instante)

Phineas:hola,como les fue?

Isabella:ummm,como decirlo?

Ferb:...

Phineas:oh,que pena.

Isabella:si,pero descubrimos algo,dile Ferb.

Ferb:...

Phineas:entonces no estaban saliendo de verdad?

Ferb:...

Phineas:hmmm,pues eso suena razonable.

Isabella:si,veras es que queria pasar mas tiempo con Ferb,lamento averte ignorado Phineas.

Phineas:no te preocupes,si Ferb esta feliz...

Ferb:...

Phineas:entonces tambien soy feliz.

Isabella:oh Phineas.

Phineas:hehe.

Isabella:entonces que ivan a hacer hoy?

Ferb:...

Isabella:_**de verdad ivan a hacer eso?!**_

Phineas:claro que no!..Ferb,que te dije de la boca sucia?

Ferb:...

PhineaS:no me referia a eso literalmente.

Ferb:...

Phineas:no te disculpes conmigo,disculpate con Isabella.

Ferb:...

Isabella:estas perdonado Ferb,pero ni siquiera intentes hacer eso,ni a mi,ni a tu novia,ni a ninguna chica que conoscas...

Ferb:...

Isabella:porque eso es muy pervertido.

Ferb:...

Isabella:espero que pueda confiar en ti.

Ferb:...

Isabella:bueno,viendo que pareces tener mas "_experiencia_" que Phineas...no,no confio en ti.

Ferb:...

Isabella:no me convences,pero te dejare pasar.

Ferb:...

Phineas:entonces,que quieren hacer?

Ferb:...

Phineas:no,somos muy jovenes para eso.

Isabella:que tal si vemos una pelicula?

Ferb:...

Isabella:no Ferb,somos muy jovenes para ver ese tipo de peliculas.

Phineas:si,una pelicula estaria bien.

Isabella:genial!...quieres venir Ferb?

Ferb:...

Isabella&Phineas:_claro que no tendra eso!_

Ferb:...

Phineas:esta bien.

Isabella:no queria que fueras de todas formas.

Isabella&Phineas:adios!

Ferb:...

Isabella&Phineas:_no traeremos eso!_

(Isabella y Phineas se fueron al cine mientras Ferb entraba a la casa)

Candace:como te fue?

Ferb:...

Candace:bueno,sabes lo que eso significa?

Ferb:...

Candace:sip,ahora pagame.

(Ferb le dio a Candace 50$ dollares en efectivo)

Candace:hehe,fue bueno hacer una apuesta contigo.

Ferb:...

Candace:eres un buen perdedor,gusano,ahora vete a dormir.

Ferb:...

Candace:esta bien,pero solo por pedirlo calladito.

(Candace le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ferb,haciendo que el se sonrojara

Candace:ahora te iras a dormir?

Ferb:...

Candace:yo ire mas tarde.

Ferb:...

Candace:buenas noches.


End file.
